Legend of Jaune
by CDSoundtrack
Summary: Jaune Arc has the soul of a hero within a... not so heroic body. But thankfully, he's got an alternate reality to help with that now that there's a Hero's soul connected to his! But this soul may not be the only thing to come through the rift...


Legend of… Jaune!?

Chapter 1: Demise's Scheme

Jaune Arc was dreaming. That was the only way this could be happening, he mused, swatting the creatures of Grimm like flies.

Except… These weren't Grimm he was fighting, but they were twisted monsters just the same. Humanoid, but with sickly colored skin, hideous piglike faces, and wielding crude clubs. And it wasn't Crocea Mors in his hand, the sword was similar except for the crossguard, indented with a yellow rhombus and with azure 'wings', the grip a dark blue laced over with green. The shield was different as well, smaller than the kite shield his sheath mechashifted into, but with the same shape and weight.

Not only that but he was _using_ this blade, and not as just a sharp bat like he used Crocea Mors when he'd practiced with it. No, this was a weapon, this was a sword!

And he was using it like a gods damned _master_!

The Ending Blow.

The Back Slice.

The Shield Bash.

The Helm Splitter.

The Great Spin.

The Mortal Draw.

The Jump Strike.

Jaune wasn't sure how, but he was able to name these moves and execute them near perfectly, launching the monsters, swatting them like flies by using his sword and shield in ways that he had only ever imagined before dismissing it as his imagination gone wild.

He was the Knight he'd always hoped to be.

But something was terribly, horribly wrong. The monsters kept coming. Every time he took three down four more took their place.

It was an endless horde, and he was only one man, no matter how completely badass he was being.

And yet he was filled with courage, determination and stubbornness. He couldn't stop fighting through this horde, he couldn't let the one behind it all make his land suffer…

...Make his friends suffer…

He grit his teeth and fought through the aches and pains, the glancing blows some of the creatures managed to get off on him, and the weight of his weapons in his hands.

Jaune didn't know _who_ these friends were, but he knew he simply _had_ to protect them with everything he had and then some.

A deep chuckle, dark and twisted, echoed from nowhere and sent shivers down his spine, and fog, a dark purple miasma almost oozing with Malice, began to coat the battlefield, choking the monsters and crushing them into shadow.

" **So boy… Still you fight… Interesting, but ultimately useless…"** It boomed, pressing against Jaune's brain.

" _Prove it, face me yourself if you're so confident!"_ A voice that wasn't his own came from his mouth, hoarse from disuse but deeper and more firm than anything he'd ever imagined.

" **Hehehe… And here I thought you were smarter than that, but I guess there's a reason you have the Blessing of Farore rather than Nayru…"** Jaune had no idea who the hell he was talking about, but the alternate voice coming from his mouth seemed to recognize them.

" _Farore… Even if I didn't have the Triforce I would stand against you!"_ He growled out, adjusting his grip on his sword via a… spin. He spun it.

Why on Remnant would he do that?

" **Oh? Tell me boy, has it been your Courage this whole time, all these times? Or is it dominion? You must know of the cycle by now, all of this, familiar in some way."**

" _What are you suggesting? I only stand up to you because that's what fate decrees- what the Goddesses decide? There may be a cycle in place, where the two of us join up to defeat you, but even without that insuring my victory, I would still draw arms against you… Ganondorf."_ The being cackled, and appeared before Jaune, making him gasp, as well as the second voice.

It was a man, but one that was 7 feet tall, olive skin, orange hair and blood red eyes, but something seemed… wrong. He was overlayed by a demon that was 9 feet tall, made of ashen muscle and shadow, hair like lava and eyes like a roaring inferno. It looked similar to the armored man, though much more destructive, like a force of nature itself.

" **Please, my Avatar obviously failed. The cycle was to permanently curse you, to rise up and destroy the land you love time and time again. And yet… If you die, a new Champion arises. Therefore, I cannot kill you… and your willpower, it would break through any chains that could bind you."** The voice was obviously the demon's, the tall man merely echoing his words and actions like a puppet. " **I… Cannot be your Demise, not if I wish to destroy everything you love… I will merely erase you from this time, from this dimension!"**

They raised a fist in sync, and the dark purple miasma returned, forming a vortex within the air that tugged at Jaune, but… not at his body, instead at his very soul.

" _W...what?! You can't do this… I won't let you!"_ Jaune wasn't entirely sure why, but he could tell that this could only end badly, not just for him, but for everyone if he was pulled through that… thing!

" **Foolish child, you could never stand at the same level as I, your power sealed and diluted beyond both mine and even HER'S… You cannot stand against Demise, the God of your End!"** The being moved fast, Jaune barely able to raise the small kite shield in front of him before it was suddnly right before him, swatting him like a fly and sending him sprawling straight into the vortex, which seemed to grow… and grow…

"Wagh!" Jaune yelped, sitting upright all of a sudden with a ringing headache, sweat beaded across his forehead. Cerulean eyes opened, long messy blonde hair shaken out of his face, as he took in his surroundings.

Well, if there had been surroundings.

He was in a blank white space of nothingness, a void not unlike that within the odd vortex from his dream, though pure white instead of black as death.

Jaune reached for his family heirloom, the longsword Crocea Mors and its mechashifting shield/sheath, and felt relief when he found it on his belt.

Wait…

Why was he in his 'Hunter clothing'!?

Gods, he thought he was sure he fell asleep in his onesie!

Shaking his head he forced himself to his feet, only to realize he wasn't alone. A man was there, or more specifically an elf, garbed in a green tunic, wieldiing the sword and shield from his dream. Like Jaune, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, but seemed wiser, and far more powerful.

He didn't like his odds in a fight with this guy.

"Uh… Legolas?"

" _...I have the strangest feeling I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted…"_ The elf groaned out in the voice from his dream, only for his eyes to widen as if only now seeing Jaune.

" _That cyclical son of a bitch!"_

With that he smacked himself in the face, only to look him up and down appraisingly.

" _...Guess its a good thing I was trained by… well, myself… because I think I have to train… myself… I hate the Goddess of Time so much right now…"_ The oddly bestial feeling elf groaned, wrapped up in his angst while Jaune just blinked, trying to process.

"So… you _aren't_ Legolas?"

 **Hello all, and welcome to a crossover that _doesn't_ involve Beast Boy. No, the world isn't ending, I was just mugged by a plot bunny. As of writing this, there are 25 RWBY and Legend of Zelda crossovers, but I guarantee you folks, there isn't one like this among them! Please feel free to drop a review and tell me what ya think, and don't be afraid to take a stab at what's coming next or what the hell happened in... whatever time that was to make Demise take ** actual **action instead of just using Ganondork as a pawn!**


End file.
